


taste the rainbow

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: < no spoilers >Momota shows Shuichi something new.





	taste the rainbow

He was thrown backwards onto the bed by Momota, his long time (read: two months) boyfriend. Shuichi stared at him, concerned. There was lust flickering in the eggplant haired boy's eyes.

"K-Kaito?"

Momota grinned. "I've got a big surprise for you... You're going to love it."

Shuichi wanted to ask what he was talking about, when he leaned down and dragged his tongue across Shuichi's foot.

The boy still lodged in the emo renaissance let out a groan. He had never experienced anything so... exciting before. He knew that Kaito was kinky as hell; piss, vore, choking... and now feet.

This was new for him, but it was fun. He'd learned in psychology class that the sensory cortex in the brain is divided into sections. And the sensory input for one's genitals were right next to one's feet.

Momota continued to lick, taking a moment to slather each of Shuichi's toes with saliva. He even sucked on a few of them, which made Shuichi grow wetter by the moment. His boyfriend certainly knew how to entice him.

The licking grew more intense, so much that Shuichi was unable to contain himself. He released into his pants, face red and sweaty.

"K-Kaito..." he whispered, still overcome with the sensation that the orgasm had caused him.

Momota beamed, "Got you good, didn't I?"

Perhaps the school trip to Virginia would be fun after all.


End file.
